


The Babysitter

by simplydreaming



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward led a simple life-- just him and his daughter. That all changed once his new babysitter showed up at his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work on ao3 so please be kind!  
> Also-- this is 1000% not canon. It's just Skye and Ward with no ties to the real show.  
> Enjoyyyyy.
> 
> also!!! I'm changing my username! this work used to belong to @agents_of_skyeward, now belongs to @simplydreaming

“Hi, I’m Skye! Nice to meet yo--aw, is this Camille?”

A peppy looking woman, maybe in her twenties, with long brown wavy hair, and big brown doe eyes was at my door. She was stunning.

I gulped. I could already tell this was going to be rough. “Yes, hi. Were you the sitter that Mrs. Canoras recommended?” I asked her.

I put my arm around my daughter, and looked up at Skye.

“Yes, I am. I babysit her nephew, Ryan, quite often.” She smiles at me, and then bends down so she’s at face level with Cami. 

“Hi! I can’t wait to play with you today! What do you wanna do?” She asks gently, and Cami gives her a small smile.

“Can we play with my dolls?” Cami asks, firmly gripping my hand. 

I look down at her, and squeeze her hand. 

“Of course we can, sweetie! Let me just talk to your dad first while you get your dolls, okay?” Skye gave her another smile, and Cami beamed at me before running off.

“I’m Grant. Thank you so much for helping out today, I got called into work last minute.” I frowned. 

She gave me a grin and held out her hand. “Well, Grant, it’s nice to meet you. I’m happy to help out.”

I grabbed her hand and shook it. Wow, her hands were soft. 

Wait, what?

“Um, so... come in. Sorry about the mess, it’s kind of rough just the two of us, and I’ve been so busy with work…” I shrugged, and gave her a tight smile. I stepped through the door, and led her into Cam’s play room. 

The room was painted lilac, Cami’s choice, and the rug was white, mostly. It’s kind of covered in various stains, again, Cami’s doing. Her toys were scattered everywhere. Cami was sitting on the brown leather couch, practically covered in dolls. 

“Skye! Come play with me!” Cami was waving at her frantically, with her arms full with her favorite dolls. 

I was shocked. Cam never was so open with strangers. She’s known Skye for what-- six minutes?

“Aw, be right there! I’m just going to finish talking to your daddy.” Skye turned back towards me. 

God, she was breathtaking.

“So, I’ll be back around nine. Her bedtime is at 7:15.” I said.

“Daddy, 7:30? Pleeeaseee?” Cam blinked her big blue eyes at me, and I couldn’t resist. 

“Ohhh… I’m a big softie for you Cam, and you know it. 7:30. C’mon, Skye, I’ll show you where everything is.” I gestured for her to follow me, and she did, waving to Camille. 

“Be right there, I promise!” She blew a kiss towards Cami, who squealed and caught it.

Man, this girl is good.

“So, Skye, this is Cam’s bedroom.” I explained, walking into the blue room, “here are her pajamas. She likes the ones with the pandas. Her hair brush is here, she loves it if you can braid. I hope you can, ‘cause I can’t. I got it all knotted and that’s why her hair is only shoulder length now.” I winced.

That was a really rough night for the both of us.

Skye laughed loudly, and tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
“Trust me, with hair this long, I know how to braid.”

I laughed too, and gave her a small smile. “Dinner's at six, and you can feed her whatever you’d like. Her toothbrush is the pink one in the bathroom. She can brush them, but you should watch. I never actually mentioned this, but Cami is five years old, and likes to do things on her own when she can. Finally, she likes to read books before bed, and if you could sing her a song before you tuck her in, that’d make her so happy.”

Skye beamed at me. “Cami seems sweet. I’ll do everything I can to make her happy.”

“Okay, let me just grab a tie and I’ll be on my way.” Skye nodded and went back to the playroom to be with Cam.

I walked quickly to my room. I want to stay here with Cami. And Skye. But, I have to work. I need to leave soon, or I never will. I grab my blue tie to go with my white shirt and grey suit, but pause. Maybe my green tie would be better?

Hm. I do have two ladies who can give me their opinions… I grab both my ties, and run a comb through my short, black hair. 

Just as I’m about to round the corner to the playroom to ask them which tie would be better, I stop short.

Peeking around the corner, I see my baby girl is playing with someone other than me. She looks so happy as she turns to grin at Skye. Cam hasn’t been like this since Kara left. Kara. Somehow she’s always in my thoughts. 

I shake my head, and walk out around the corner.

“Before I go, ladies’ opinions. Which tie?”

I hold them up against my suit.

“Hmm… I’m thinking blue. What do you think Cami?” Skye asks, thoughtfully. 

“Blue! Daddy! You look so pretty.” Cam giggles, and I grin.

“Thanks, Cam. I gotta go now, okay? I love you, baby girl. I’ll see you in the morning.” I bend down to place a chaste kiss on her head and pull her towards me, stroking her light brown hair.

She looks up at me. “I love you too, Daddy. Ni ni.” She kisses my cheek and gives me a big hug.

“Ni ni, baby. Be good for Skye.” I blow her a kiss and give Skye a quick, but grateful smile.

“Bye, Grant!” Skye called to me, and I waved back.

“See you later.” I called back as I put the tie around my neck, and tied my shoes.

I grabbed my jacket, my keys, phone, and wallet, and walked out the door, locking it behind me. 

I just hope Cam isn’t going to give her a hard time.


	2. PB&J

“Okay, Cami. It’s 6:00. What do you want for dinner?” I asked.

Cami was sitting on the floor playing with her dollhouse, and she looked up at me with wide eyes.

“Can we have PB&J?” She asked me, and I smiled.

I walked over to her and ruffled her short hair. 

“Of course! Let me just go make us sandwiches. Strawberry or grape jelly?”

“Strawberry!” She giggles.

“Okie dokie!” I say and she laughs again.

I go to the kitchen and make us both a sandwich. It took me a while to find everything. I should be focusing on Camille right now, or even the sandwiches I was making, but I can’t.

I can’t seem to get Grant out of my head. He’s an attractive single father, he looks about my age, and I just can’t help it. 

He looked so good in that suit. Ugh.

I finished spreading the peanut butter on one slice, and jam over the other and put the pieces of bread together. I put them on a plate and get us some water and some apple slices.

“C’mere, Cami. Dinner!” I call to her in the other room, and I soon hear the sounds of little feet coming this way.

“Yay!” She sits down at the table, and we eat together as she tells me stories about what she did at school today.

“There’s this boy in my class. His name is Luke, and he’s so mean to me! Today, he pulled my hair!” She frowned and stuck out her tongue.

I gave a loud laugh and winked at Cami. “Sounds like this Luke might have a crush on youuuuu.” I sang. 

Her little face scrunched up. “No!”

We laughed and laughed and soon, dinner was over and it was time to get her ready for bed.

We went to her bedroom, where she picked her panda pajamas, and then she went and brushed her teeth. I braided her hair, and she giggled a lot. We read lots of books, and i tucked her in while singing my favorite lullaby.

“Night, Cam. I hope I can see you again soon!” I grin.

“Ni ni, Skye. Say hi to daddy for me when he gets home.” Cami whispers. 

“Oh, I will.” I grin and turn out the light, and shut her bedroom door. 

I sit down on the white couch in their living room and grab my laptop from my bag and start typing.  
I write an online diary. It’s anonymous, so no one knows it’s me, but I think it’s fun. 

November 7th, 2015

I met the cutest guy. He’s a single dad, with the sweetest daughter. I literally do not even know what to do with myself.  
I reaaallly want to kiss him. Is that bad? I’ve only known him for like a few hours… Anyway, so--

I was about to type some more when I heard the sound of a door opening. 

“Skye?” Grant calls. 

“Oh, hey, Grant!” I call back, still sitting on the couch in their living room. 

He walks in, loosening the tie around his neck, and takes off his suit jacket. 

“Thank you so much for watching Cami tonight,” Grant murmurs, “How was she?”

I smile. “She was perfect. We had so much fun together!” 

Grant gives me a full smile, and I just about swoon.

“Oh, damn, let me go grab some money, hold on.” Grant panics, and I let out a little giggle, and grab his wrist.

“Please, this was my pleasure. Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh um, thank you. T-that’s very generous of you.” He seems startled and trips over his words a little.  
I grab my bag, laptop, and put on my shoes.

Just as I’m getting ready to walk out the door, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Skye, um, would you consider coming back sometime to babysit?” Grant asks.

I spin around to face him.

“Grant, do you even need to ask? Of course! Here’s my number.” I grab his phone and write in a contact for myself, and when I hand him back his phone, our hands touch. It’s so cliché, but I still smile regardless. 

I walk out the door, and Grant stands there in the doorway, watching me walk to my car, and as I drive away, he’s still there.


	3. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically more fluff (sorrynotsorry)

I get home, and I hear a ding.

hope you got home safely  
-grant

Swoon. Oh my God, he is perfect. 

i did, thanks :)  
-skye

Did I play that cool? Was that too desperate? This is so stressful. 

so, i checked in on cam, and i see that you went for the panda pjs  
-grant

I snorted. Like out loud, and I’m glad no one can hear me cause that would have been super awkward. 

yeah, well, i was torn between the pandas and the turtles, but i played it safe  
-skye

oh  
-grant

Oh? Really? Grant-I-don’t-know-your-last-name, are you serious? This is literally the stupidest conversation ever, I’m asking him something else. 

so it occurs to me i don’t even know your last name  
-skye

it’s ward. grant douglas ward and camille may ward  
-grant

that’s cute  
-skye

what’s your full name?  
-grant

oh. don’t have one, it’s just skye  
-skye

oh  
-grant

Wow. He is so awkward. Let’s see if I can help this along any.

anyway are you busy tomorrow? maybe we can get a cup of coffee?  
-skye

that sounds good, but i’ll probably have to bring cam  
-grant

well great, see you then  
-skye

night, skye  
-grant

I went to bed with a smile on my face.

\----------------------------------------------------------

I was very nervous, to say the least. I was cold, and I was I was grasping Cami’s hand while we stood on the street corner by the cafe waiting for Skye.

“Daddy, when’s Skye coming? I miss her.” Cami frowns at me.

I chuckle. “It’s only been a day, Cam. She’ll be here soon.”

And sure enough, there she is.

Her hair is pinned back, and she’s wearing a denim shirt tucked into her jeans, with boots, and oh my god, she is gorgeous. I haven’t felt this way about someone since Kara, and I--

“Hey.” Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I froze. 

“Uh, h-hey… Skye.” Damn it. She makes me so nervous!

“Skye!” Cami leaped towards her and Skye swooped her into her arms.

“Hi, Cami. I missed you!” Skye exclaimed. “Can we go inside? I’m freezing, and I think we should all have some hot cocoa, if that’s okay with you, Grant.” 

Cami squealed. “Ooohhh! Daddy, can we?”

“Hmm… I don’t know…” I teased her, pretending to deliberate.

“Daddy, please?” Cam gave me her best puppy dog eyes, and I chuckled.

“‘Course. Let’s go in.” I say and I move to get the door. I hold it open as Skye, holding Cam, walks through.

“Aw, thanks, Ward!” Skye exclaims, and smiles.

I roll my eyes. “No problem.” I tried to stay serious but I couldn’t help the small smile that made it’s way onto my face. 

I get in line while Skye and Cami get a table. When it’s my turn, I step up to the counter.

“Two medium hot chocolates, and one small.” I say. 

The man at the counter replies, “Okay, that’ll be 6.95.”  
I take out my wallet to pay when suddenly a hand is reaching out in front of me with a $10 bill. 

“There you go.” 

Damn it, Skye. 

“Skye, come on. You didn’t let me pay you last night, and now this?” I frowned.

As she’s getting her change, she shrugged. “I was faster.”

She gave a huge smile to the cashier, who blushed. “Thank you!”

“Um, y-yeah, of, of course.” He stuttered.

Well, it’s good to know that she has that effect on more people than just me. 

I wait for our order to be ready and when I carry it to the table, I see Skye and Cami taking selfies and it’s so sweet. 

“Ward, get over here! You better selfie with us!” Skye called.

Is she calling me Ward now? That’s kind of cute. I wish there was a nickname I could call her, but I like Skye. 

It suits her.

I grumble, and roll my eyes, but secretly, I’m happy I’ll have a picture of us. 

Just after we take the picture and I try not to sound so eager with: um, hey can you send that to me, I have an epiphany.

Clouds.

“Hey, Clouds, thanks for paying. I owe you two now.” I chuckle. 

Skye whips her head around. 

“Clouds? That’s the best you can do?” Skye laughed loudly, throwing her head back in amusement.

“You wanna go? I’m the master at nicknames,” I boasted proudly, trying to intimidate her by staring into her eyes.

“Suuure you are,” Skye said mockingly, sticking out her tongue at me.

“It’s on, Rookie.” I say with a grin.

“Hey! I wanna play, too!” 

We drop our gaze and look down. 

Cami, in her favorite blue dress, her rain coat, her rain boots, and a beanie, has her arms crossed over her chest, pouting. 

“Aw, Cam.” I scoop my little girl into a hug. “Of course you can play with us. Do you have a nickname for Skye?”

Cami’s eyes lit up. “Yup! I think she should be Daisy, so we can both be flowers. Daisies are my favorite.” 

I didn’t have the heart to tell her that the flowers are actually called Camellia, not Camille, so I just nodded.

“Aw, you can call me Daisy if you want.” Skye beamed. 

The rest of our morning consisted of more selfies, lots of cocoa, and laughter.

All too soon, it was time for us to go our separate ways.

Cami frowned. “Bye, Daisy. Come play with me soon, okay?”

Skye crouched down and captured Cami in a hug. “Of course.”

I gave Skye a grateful smile. “Thank you. I can’t even tell you how happy this made me, uh, I mean her.” I stammered. 

Shit.

She gave a lilting giggle. “Bye, Ward.”

She pressed a swift kiss to my cheek before I could even process what was happening, and then she walked out the door.


	4. Sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically more feels idkkk

Honestly, my day was pretty shitty.

Until Ward texted me and asked if I wanted to have dinner with him and Cami for her birthday.

Evidently, the only thing Cam wanted for her birthday was to “see her Daisy”.

That right there almost made me cry. I’ve only seen Camille twice, and I feel super attached to her. It’s probably not exactly healthy, but I feel like I need to get her a great present, anyway.

I walked into Toys-R-Us empty handed, and walked out with way more than I probably should have.

I got her a stuffed panda, two new dolls, and the cutest dress ever, probably. It’s light blue with light pink flowers, Camellias, in fact.

I rushed home to wrap everything and realized I didn’t know what to wear.

what should i be wearing?????  
-”clouds”

anything is fine  
-”ward”

I giggled at that. He’s really embracing the nicknames, I see. 

I put on a navy blue flowy dress, mid thigh length. I put on my silver heels, as well. Quickly, I ran a brush through my hair, and put on some mascara and lipstick.

This’ll do.

I grabbed Cami’s gifts, my keys, Shoved them in my grey purse, and practically ran to my car.

Soon enough, I was at the address of the restaurant that Ward sent me. 

A sushi restaurant. Well, okay.

I walked into the restaurant, and towards the back, I saw Cami in a green dress with gold sandals and even a tiny gold purse. Ward? He looked so handsome. He was in a tuxedo. 

Is this a dream?

Honestly, his hair is brushed back, he looks stunning in his suit, so tall, broad, and muscular. He’s got this small smile on his face while he looks at Cami and that sends a pang of jealousy through my chest.

I want that. 

Oh, come on, Skye, snap out of it. He doesn’t like you like that. The only reason you’re here is because of Camille. Remember that.

I shake myself out of my thoughts and approach the table.

Cami is the first to notice me. 

“Ah,” she exclaims, while frantically pointing at me. “Daisy!!”

Ward turns around, and the look on his face makes me blush.

He’s staring at me in awe. His eyes are wide, and he smiles but quickly looks down.

“Wow,” he murmurs, “um, I mean, you-you look rather, um, nice tonight… Skye.”

I give him a small smile. “You don’t look too bad yourself… Grant.”

“What about me? Don’t I look nice?” Cami pipes in, and I let out a loud laugh.

“Of course, Cam! The birthday girl is the real star here.” I walk over and enfold the small girl in a hug. 

“I brought presents.” I whisper in her ear. 

She spins towards me and squeals. “Aaahhhh! Daisy!!”

I grin and sit down at the round table between Cami and Ward.

“First, Cam, we need to order.” Ward explained. “Order, then presents.”

“Ughhhh, fine, Daddy.” Cami sticks out her tongue.

We quickly ordered our food, and once the waiter left, Cami gave me a wide, innocent grin. 

“Presents now??” She asks.

“Presents now.” I say. I hand her the presents and she ripped them open.

Once she had everything that I gave her, she leaned over to give me a huge hug. 

“Thank you, Daisy! You’re my favorite!” She exclaimed.

“Hey? What about me??” Ward asked.

“Oh, you’re my favorite too, Daddy, but Daisy is my favoriter.” Cami says, matter-of-factly. 

We laugh and soon enough the food came. I got a california roll, Cami got some rice and miso soup, and Ward got a spider roll.

We talked about lots of things; everywhere from sports, to flowers, to school. 

We talked about anything that made Cami happy because today was her birthday. It was her special day.


End file.
